Mex
by UncouthFive
Summary: Mex follows a 16-year-old boy named Rei Mitsuo, one of the millions of millions of people possessed by the dark magic known as Mex. Rei was able to overcome this and now uses it to help others. Soon, not only him but others would overcome their dark selves and help him rise against this power. But as Mex grows in power, it's up to Rei to stop this power from taking over the world.


Summary: Mex follows a 16-year-old boy named Rei Mitsuo, one of the millions of people possessed by this dark magic known as Mex. Rei was able to overcome the dark magic and now uses it to help others. Eventually, not only him but others would overcome their dark selves and join him in cleansing the world. But as Mex grows in its power, it's up to Rei to stop this power from taking over the world. And as the resistance to Mex grows, ten different Mex Guardians are created to dash any hopes of light magic (that results from overcoming Mex's dark magic) that could destroy Mex. But one question is raised for Rei: Who and what is Mex?

Chapter 1: Mex in a million

Up in a tree, a Rei unfolds a map that leads to a city in the south called Unala Beach City, known for being the first city in the world to be contracted by Mex. The city was the largest in its country with two ports located on different ends of the city. "So this is it huh?" Rei said, "According to the map, there's a port here in Akiba City, so I just have to sneak onboard without causing any fuss." Rei jumps down from the trees and into the bushes. He then runs through the woods in hopes of not being seen. His clothes, consisting of a red shirt with a white zig-zag through it along with a red jacket and dark-green shorts, were already torn apart, most likely from just escaping a skirmish between himself and a group of people. His backpack was also torn but not enough to drop all the items inside. "Next stop, Unala Beach City!" he exclaimed.

Rei makes it to the port which wasn't guarded at all, making it easy for him to climb aboard and settle inside a crate full of sheets, surrounded by other crates. Rei made himself comfortable as he takes out an apple from his backpack along with bottled water. The ship began filling with people and eventually began its sail. "Yes, we're moving..!" Rei said to himself. Crew members on the ship began to move the crates to a secure area, including the one Rei was in. Out of curiosity, Rei slightly opened the crate and peeked towards the person pushing his crate. It was a female that looked almost too young to push such heavy crates. Her eyes were purplish black and lifeless, along with everyone else who was under the control of Mex. Her hair was the same color as her eyes, but as he surveyed everyone else, their hair color were all different. She wore a white shirt that was shredded along her waist. The same could be said about her teal shorts.

_"What's going on in the world? I wanna help but I barely made it out of my last fight..." _Rei thought. All of a sudden Rei's crate stopped. Crew members began to surround Rei's crate carrying chains, bats, knives, swords, and whatever other weapon was available. _"Tch, they found me out already? I thought I'd at least make it to Unala Beach before they found me," _he thought. Rei jumped out of the crate where the crew members waited including the girl who pushed his crate, who seemed to be using only her fists. "I can't fight all of these people by myself," Rei said. In the distance, Rei noticed the port of Unala Beach only a few miles away. Looking elsewhere, he saw an emergency boat dangling from the edge of the ship. He smiled said: "Heh, guess I won't have to."

All the crew members lunged at Rei with their weapons, but Rei quickly dodged the incoming attacks. They weren't relatively the fastest nor brightest of people and as a result, some of the crew members actually hit each other, knocking them out. The rest of the crew would eventually do the same until everyone was unconscious. The girl that pushed his crate hadn't moved. She was still standing, ready to take him on 1-on-1. "Hmm. You're the girl that pushed the crate I was in earlier," Rei pointed out. He put a wide smile across his face. "I honestly don't think you should be doing something like that. It isn't natural, you know?" he continued. The girl remained motionless. Rei approached her and held out his hand. "You look like you're in need of help," he said, "You can come with me if you like!" The girl stared at him for a moment. She started to reach out to his hand. She then reached past his hand and positioned her palm to Rei's face. Like a shock-wave, Rei was sent flying and crashed into the barrels that were nearby. "You are a threat to Mex. I will destroy you," the girl spoke. "Ow, ow, ow!" Rei said, rubbing his head. _"Was that a shock-wave?" _he wondered. "So you can talk," he said aloud. He still kept the smile he had on his face. "So what's your name?" he asked. "My name..." the girl repeated. She started remembering something.

-Years ago-

_12 years ago, me and my parents were involved in a car accident on our way back home. Both my parents died, and as a result, I was alone. I always sat in the street, even in the rain, hoping someone would at least adopt me. But they all walked past me. _"Mommy, who is that person sitting there?" a random child asked as they walked by her. "Ignore her. Come on, let's go," the mother said. "But she doesn't look so good... Hey, what's your name?" the child asked. "I said let's go!" the mother demanded. The boy gave her some bread. "There you go! That should last you today and tomorrow. Bye!" He and his mother walked away.

-Present day-

"I wonder who that person was..." the girl asked. "Huh? Oh, I should tell you my name first! Haha! I'm Rei!" he introduced, "So, what was your name?" The girl looked at her hand and then ended up collapsing. _The power of Mex... The darkest of all known magic... and this girl is resisting it..?_ a voice questioned.

"Uhn..." the girl moaned as she woke up. She slowly got up to find herself on a lifeboat with Rei. "Eh? ... EEEEEHHHHH?! Wh-Where are we?!" she asked. "Oh, you're finally awake," Rei said, "We're headed to Unala Beach!" They both neared the port. "By the way, you still haven't told me your name yet. Are you afraid or something?" Rei asked. "My name is Mina Kuroki." They arrived at the port and got off the boat. "Well Mina, welcome to..." Rei started. He outstretched his arm to show her something. There were housing units along the coast made from bricks and stone, kids playing and running amok, and two fires cooking meats and soups. "...your new home, the United Resistance Front!"

To be continued in Chapter 2: New friend


End file.
